Sesshomaru's story
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: Sesshomaru's Life as a slave. Please read and leave a review. He will fall in love later on. Sess/Kag. Will become a love story in time. Sesshomaru will learn to trust people and find his true family and place in the world. Please review. Feed the muse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. I repeat I own nothing.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1.

A young Sesshomaru walked along a ravine. He shook his head and looked over the sea. He sighed and walked out and waded into the water. He sighed and backed away. He walked away and headed back home. He smelled fire up ahead and started to run. He ran until he felt like his lungs would burst. He shook his head as he saw a priestess. He growled and bared fangs and shifted forms. The priestess responded by trapping him inside a barrier. Sesshomaru shifted back into human form and growled. He paled as he saw necklace in her hand. He realized she put it around his neck as he felt the weight. He knew it must have been magic. He growled and started to charge now that the barrier was down. The priestess yawned and smiled darkly and said. "Constrict." Sesshomaru dropped to his knees as his breath was cut off. He rolled onto his back and watched as his vision blurred. As soon as he gathered breath he panted. He growled as she tied a rope around his neck and led him away.

The priestess led him into a village and sold him to a trader. This is how Sesshomaru's life was until now.

_______________1 Thousand years later._____________________________________

Sesshomaru looked around his cage. He sighed and looked at the moon. He wondered where his family was and if they were alright. He sighed that morning as he was led out of his cage and chained to a pillar in the center of the square. He lowered his head and waited as he watched the people walk through. He had long ago learned his place. His back was scarred by whips and burns. He knew he was nothing more than a pet a toy to be used and abused. He waited for his new owner hoping that this one would be kinder than the last.

Meanwhile Kagome walked along the street. She smiled and waved to people. She walked into the square and saw him. She knew she didn't really need a slave but she couldn't leave him there. She walked over to the trader and asked.

"How much for him?"

"1,000 yen. He is starved and worth that amount. You want him lady?"

"Yes. He is mine now."

Kagome opened her purse and pulled out the money and paid. Then she walked over and sighed as the leash was handed to her. She spoke to Sesshomaru.

"What is your name?"

"My name is whatever you desire it to be Mistress."

Sesshomaru kneeled and lowered his head to her shoes and shook waiting for the kick.

Kagome coughed and spoke again.

"Don't do that. I desire to know your name. Your true name. And don't kneel like that. We have to get home."

"Yes Mistress. My name is Sesshomaru Mistress."

Sesshomaru stood and bowed his head. He kept his gaze trained on the floor.

Kagome sighed and began the long walk home. She knew that it would take awhile to gain his trust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you enjoyed that. It is just the beginning. I will not update unless I get 3 or more reviews. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru lowered his head and walked along placidly behind Kagome. He whimpered as the cold stones ripped into his bare feet. He shuddered as the wind whipped around his body. He was freezing.

Kagome sighed and looked at him. She walked faster and they walked in silence. Kagome didn't know what to say she was unsure of many things. She knew that she could never have left him there to be beaten and sold to a cruel master. She shuddered as the night approached and finally saw her home in the distance. They had been walking for many hours. She normally rode a horse. But that day she wanted to walk back and she didn't want to press the pace for Sesshomaru. She didn't want to hurt him more. They entered the gates as they closed behind them. Kagome led Sesshomaru into the hot spring on the property and unclipped the leash and looked him over.

"Need help cleaning up?"

"No Mistress. I will be fine mistress. I am sorry to be such a bother Mistress."

"Alright. I'll be waiting outside the door. I'll be right back with clean clothes for you."

Kagome left the room and walked into the room that would be Sesshomaru's and started to look through the clothes. She sighed and found a large robe underneath others and tugged it out. She knew tomorrow they would have to go back into town and buy more clothes for him. She wondered what he would say. She took the robe back inside and found him kneeling. She shook her head and laid the robe down and walked out. Telling him to clean up.

Sesshomaru quivered in uncertainty. He stepped into the hot water and whimpered as it hit his wounds. He shuddered and started to clean himself. He finished quickly not desiring a beating for taking to long. He dressed in the robe she had left and walked out. The robe sticking to his damp body. He kneeled at her feet and waited for the word. He was afraid.

Kagome sighed and pulled him to his feet and led him into the bedroom that would be his. She told him to wait and called a servant and had food brought inside the room. She took the tray and laid it down on a table. She then told Him to eat.

Sesshomaru nodded with a "yes Mistress." And started to eat using his fingers. He was careful of his claws to not scrape the plate. He knew it was worth more than him. He quickly finished off the food. And looked around. He dared to ask as he realized the room was not meant for a slave. It was to nice.

"Are you sure this room is for Me Mistress? It is to nice for a slave mistress."

" I know. I figure you would like a nice place to stay. And tomorrow we go shopping for clothes. I'm sure that you would like something nicer to wear. For now just relax. Goodnight Sesshomaru."

Kagome walked out and went to find her younger brother Sota. She found him in his study and informed him of her new slave. She gave him rules about how not to treat Sesshomaru. Kagome wanted for her slave to become happy and content here. She was sure that in time she would gain his trust and maybe even affection. She finished with her brother and walked into her bedroom that was connected with Sesshomaru's and laid down and went into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru whimpered and walked into a corner and curled into a ball. He looked out the window at the moon. He sighed as he felt comforted. He wondered what his master would be like after she broke him even more. He wondered why she had not used the word. Most did on the first day to make sure he knew his place. He drifted into a fitful sleep remembering his life.

_Sesshomaru followed his new master. He whimpered as he was led into a room and chained to a wall. He watched through lifeless eyes that held a hint of fear. He shuddered as his master grabbed a whip and walked behind him and started the beating. He yelped and cried out. "I'm Sorry Master. Please Forgive slave master. What have I done wrong Master?" "Nothing you worthless slave. This is your preliminary punishment. To teach you that you are lower than dirt." The master then said the word that Sesshomaru feared above all others. "Constrict." Sesshomaru choked as his air supply was cut off. He thrashed in his bonds and whined pitifully. He finally was able to breathe again past the pain. He whimpered as he was dropped to the ground. He lowered his head and waited for the pain to begin again. Instead he was dragged into a closet and tossed inside and the door locked him inside. Sesshomaru drifted into a light sleep afraid and wondering what would happen next. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Thank you for the great Reviews. I am glad you liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke early the next morning. He shuddered as he remembered his past. He looked to the door and kneeled waiting for his mistress to come for him. He promised himself that he would be a good slave and not dirty her home or items. He would not speak unless requested. He knew the rules and laws well. They had been beaten into his skull and body. He would obey if only to keep the pain away.

Kagome woke and wondered over herself and what she had done. She stood and walked into the hall after putting on a robe. She walked to the Hot spring and stepped inside and started to soak. She sighed in relaxation. She wondered about what she was doing. She shook her head and got out and dried. She walked quickly to Sesshomaru's room and knocked then walked inside. She raised a eyebrow and asked as she saw him in the corner.

"What are you doing in the corner? Did you even use the bed?"

"No mistress. I'm sorry Mistress. I had no wish to disobey mistress. Please forgive me mistress."

As Sesshomaru spoke he crawled forward and stopped just in front of her. He lowered his nose and head until he was almost touching her feet. He whimpered hoping to please her and not endure the beating he was sure was coming. Though he was uncertain as to why he was going to be beaten.

Kagome sighed and pulled him slightly and watched as he stood. She reached out and forced him to meet her eyes. Then she smiled and turned and walked away leaving him alone. She said as she was walking.

"I'll be in the main Hall. Come down and we go shopping."

Sesshomaru blinked as she left his sight. He whimpered and wondered what she was trying to make him believe. He shuddered as he figured that she was stocking his beatings until he would not be able to endure the one she would give. He walked into the closet and found some clothes and dressed. He finished and walked out and to her and kneeled without a command. He knew how he needed to act. He only hoped that it would anger her more.

Kagome smiled as he came down. Then frowned as he knelt. She sighed and told him to get to his feet then she started to walk. Knowing that he would follow. Or that she may have to command him to. She smiled as she felt him move forward after her. They walked her leading to the stables. Kagome got onto a horse and held a second.

Sesshomaru blinked and wondered who was going with them. He stood off to the side of Kagome watching her through hidden eyes. He was uncertain what she wanted from him. He wondered what he was supposed to do.

Kagome sighed and got down and put the horse back into the stall. She then remounted and started her horse out at a walk. She knew that she would also have to buy Sesshomaru shoes. She was concerned for his health. But he didn't like the horse she figured. She looked back and saw him Following. Head down and she heard faint whimpers.

Sesshomaru followed until they entered the town. He looked around in fear and wondered what he should do. He watched her dismount and bowed low. He waited for her to leash him. Though he would never try and run. He had learned that lesson long ago.

Kagome sighed again and connected the leash to his collar and took him into the men's designer. She told the man that she wanted clothes for Sesshomaru and for him to make them. The designer smiled and nodded and started to measure him.

Sesshomaru stood still and waited. He obeyed to the movements he was told. He shivered as the man finished. He sighed and grabbed the purchase and held it at command.

Kagome lead him to a food place and ordered for them both. They ate together after Kagome ordered Sesshomaru to eat the food. She was not worried that he would run away. He seemed to afraid to run or try anything. They finished as night was settling. They walked along the road back home.

Sesshomaru followed. His feet comforted by the shoes that she had bought for him. He wondered why she was being so kind and treating him as a person. He walked after her as she put the horse away. He entered the room he was given behind her and laid the things down then laid on the ground his hand at her feet. He whimpered and begged.

"Please Mistress. I'm So Sorry Mistress. Please just punish me and get it over with Mistress. I'm so sorry Mistress."

Kagome blinked and said. "Get up. I'm not punishing you. You have done nothing wrong. You are very obedient. What do you think you have done wrong? I have no clue. I will not beat you needlessly. I'm going to be in my room. If you need me come."

Kagome walked out. Hurt and somewhat offended that he would think that. She entered her bedroom and tossed herself onto her bed. She sighed and moved around and drifted into slumber.

Sesshomaru whimpered and moved back into his corner after he placed everything away. He wondered what kind of game that she was playing at. He knew that owners were cruel. They always had been for him. Even when he obeyed he was beaten. He shook his head and lay in the corner not willing to get onto the bed short of a order. He wondered what he would be used for soon. He drifted to sleep that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was easy to write. I hope you review. I like reviews. They help feed the muse. Thanks and come back again. Please leave me three reviews. I promise to update very soon if I can get them. That is all that I ask for.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke the next morning. He turned and walked to the window and looked out at the sun. He blinked and bathed in the light. He shook his head and turned away and walked back into the corner and knelt waiting for his mistress.

Kagome walked from her room into his and looked over at him. She sighed and grabbed the clothes and held out a pair and handed them to him and said. "Dress Now. We are going back into town."

Sesshomaru nodded and said. "Yes Mistress." Sesshomaru quickly dressed into the clothes in front of her. Keeping his head bowed and ignoring her not knowing that she blushed.

Kagome blinked and finally pulled his head up after he was done dressing. She looked him in the eyes and said.

"You don't have to be afraid. You are safe here. I won't abuse or beat you. Unless you make a grave error you will be unharmed. You don't have to do anything special. Now what were you formally used for?"

Sesshomaru moved his head back down and knelt. He was certain that she was lying to him. He knew that a slave had no status. He knew that he would always be hurt. He spoke softly to hopefully quell her anger.

"I was a bed slave mistress. I am a sex slave. I have no other uses. Though I know how to protect mistress."

Kagome nodded and led him out of room and into the dinning hall. They sat together alone and kagome sighed when he knelt at her feet. She told him to sit in a chair beside her. She was glad when he did. Then she had to order him to eat the food on his plate.

Sesshomaru hesitated. He knew better than to sit with his betters. He watched her as he ate. The food was great. Though he knew that at any moment the pain may begin again.

Kagome finished and walked out. She felt Sesshomaru follow her. She walked to the stables and got on a horse. She then led Sesshomaru down into the village. She dismounted and tied the horse then connected a leash to his collar. She then slowly wound her way through the people. Wondering what was going on. They made it to the auction area and kagome gasped at the hanyou.

A filthy Inuyasha was chained and to a pedestal. His bones stuck out through his skin. His skin was dull and covered in dirt and grime. His hair was tangled and his ears were torn in places. He looked as if he was almost dead. His feet were bloody and blood was running down his back from many open wounds some leaking pus. His eyes were open and looking at the ground.

Sesshomaru growled and moved with his speed and freed Inuyasha. He looked to the slaver who ran up. Sesshomaru growled and held his baby brother.

Kagome ran over and started to talk.

"How much for the hanyou?"

"500 yen. He is disobedient and willful. I still have to break that spirit. You want him. And control your slave."

"Yes the hanyou is mine. Sesshomaru carry him. We are going home now."

Kagome paid the man and unclipped the leash from Sesshomaru's collar. They walked with Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha. They headed home. Inuyasha whined and looked at Sesshomaru. He did not know this slave only that he was family. Inuyasha drifted into a pain filled slumber. Remembering his past master.

'_Worthless dog. Your family is dead. You have nothing left." "Your wrong. My father gave his life for me. You fucking bastard. I will never submit to you. I'll kill you once I am freed." The master raised a whip and struck Inuyasha hard on the back. He struck many times. Then dropped the hanyou onto the floor and began to kick him in the ribs. Inuyasha grunted at the pain. He wondered what the hell happened. He finally fell asleep in a haze of pain. _

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha as he followed Kagome. He entered his room and laid his brother into the corner. He sighed and smoothed his hair back. He blinked and looked at the collar. Then he touched his own. He knew that they were different. He slowly removed Inuyasha's collar and then waited.

Kagome walked into the room. She was carrying a bundle of medicine and bandages. She cleaned Inuyasha's wounds then had bandaged him up. She looked at Sesshomaru sadly.

"He's going to die. You freed him? His collar is gone."

"Yes Mistress. I am sorry Mistress. I won't let him die Mistress. He is family. I need him free mistress. Please punish me for my wrong but do not enslave him again Mistress."

"Alright. I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Constrict."

Sesshomaru gasped as the pain drove out his other senses. He tried to make his lungs work. After the pain dulled he blinked back tears and licked Kagome's feet. He kept his head bowed almost to the ground. He paled and crawled into another corner and went to sleep.

Kagome walked out and went into her bedroom. She sighed and knew that she had broken her word. Though she also knew that she could have had Sesshomaru beaten bloody. She lay down and drifted into slumber.

Inuyasha woke slowly and saw that he was bandaged he stood and looked at Sesshomaru and whined. He then walked outside quickly after tossing on a robe. He started to run away. He felt his neck and realized that the collar was gone. He smiled as he put miles behind him. He would return home and tell his elder cousin that his brother who was long thought dead was alive. He would free Sesshomaru no matter the cost. He was family.

Sesshomaru slept through the night dreaming of his first master.

"_Mongrel. I should murder you for that." Sesshomaru growled and bared his fangs. He snarled at his master. The master smiled and said. "Constrict." Sesshomaru whimpered as he breath was cut off. He thrashed as he tried to loosen the collar and the pressure. He looked at his master as the pain receded. He whimpered as he watched through fearful eyes. "Please no more master." "Constrict. You worthless mutt. Constrict." Sesshomaru thrashed as the pain multiplied. He wondered what he had done wrong. He knew that he was being punished without of true reason. He breathed once he was able to get oxygen again. He lowered his eyes and head and cowered away from his owner. He would never speak again without command. The lack of pure breathed injured his body. He knew that he had broken quickly. Though he had been without food or water. He hoped that he would gain both soon. _

Sesshomaru woke and whimpered. He looked around the room and saw that the hanyou was gone. He sniffed the air and looked out the open door. He cringed and drifted back to sleep watching the moon. He knew that he would be punished for allowing the hanyou to run even though it wasn't his fault. He only prayed that his mistress would be lenient. He drifted back into slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. Please leave me a review. I really want to know what you think. Three reviews for the next chapter. I also have this up on adult fan fiction. Thank you and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. I make no profit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke the next morning. He whimpered and got to his feet and looked out his window. He stared into the distance and wondered about his past long ago back when he was still free. He shuddered and pushed the memory away he knew that he was collared by magic. He knew that he would never be set free.

Kagome woke that morning feeling terrible. She walked into Sesshomaru's room after changing clothes. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

Sesshomaru started and dropped to his knees and lowered his head to her feet and licked them. He then whimpered and kept his head bowed.

Kagome sighed and started to speak to him. She looked around and saw that Inuyasha was gone.

"Sesshomaru. I am so sorry. I never should have punished you. I know it was wrong of me. Please forgive me. I won't do that again. You can come and go as you please. I would free you if I could. I am sorry. I just don't know how. You can eat whenever you get hungry. I won't harm you again. Try and trust me. I'm going to go wander around the house. Feel free to leave and wander around the woods."

Kagome walked out of the bedroom and headed to the library.

Sesshomaru blinked and raised slowly. He shook his head and walked into his closet. He pulled out some clothes. And dressed. He shook his head and wondered why she was lying. He debated over what she had said. He decided to risk it. He left the home and walked into the woods. He looked around as he started to walk. He picked up a scent of someone from long ago. He blinked and walked forward. He reached a stream and sat down and started to catch himself some fish. He then slowly ate savoring the food. He growled as he heard a noise and turned and saw a boar demon. He snarled and bared his fangs. He leaped forward as it rushed. They met in the center and Sesshomaru sliced the demon with his poison claws. He got a large wound in his abdomen in retaliation. He shuddered and started back home. He walked slowly and saw that the sun was high in the sky. He realized that he had lost track of time sitting by the stream. He entered his bedroom after walking through the gates. He sighed and undressed and looked at the hole. He decided that he would tell his mistress. He put on the pants and left his top clear of clothes. Sesshomaru walked into the library where he smelled Kagome's scent. He saw her and walked over and kneeled at her feet and whimpered.

Kagome blinked and saw him and raised a eyebrow then she saw the wound and paled. She stood and got him to follow her. They walked to his bedroom and Kagome bandaged the wound then turned and asked him.

"What happened?"

" I am sorry Mistress. I apologize for ruining the shirt you bought for me. I was sitting at a stream when I was attacked by a boar demon. I Accept whatever punishment you deem fit to bestow upon me. I know that I have earned your anger Mistress."

Kagome sighed and hugged him. She then walked out and down to the kitchen and grabbed a plate of food and walked back up and handed it to him with the command to eat. She then started to talk.

"I know I said before. But you will not be harmed anymore here. I am looking for a way to free you Sesshomaru. Now who was the hanyou? You never told me that. I won't harm you. You are safe. You can do as you please. I only want your company when we go into town. Only then must you act like a slave."

"Yes Mistress. I will obey you mistress. I apologize mistress."

"Call me Kagome. That is my name. You don't need to call me mistress."

"Yes Ka..Kagome. I apologize Kagome. This is different for me. I am sorry Mistress. I mean Kagome."

"Never mind. Call me whichever is easiest for you. I promise to not get angry."

"Thank you Mistress. For the food and your kindness Mistress."

Kagome sighed and left the room and walked into the hall and headed down to the stables. She walked into the main area and started to clean up. She was bored and trying to figure out the mind of Sesshomaru. She thought back and remembered her first time learning of slaves and how she hated it. She wondered what was so special that made her want to keep Sesshomaru. She wondered about his past.

Sesshomaru meanwhile yawned. He was healing and he walked into a corner and curled up and drifted into a light slumber. He remembered his past. So long before he became a slave.

_Sesshomaru walked along a ridge. He looked over the water and sighed. He started through a dense forest and walked slowly in the direction of home. He heard running and turned to meet his cousin. He smiled at Arrow. He blinked and growled playfully. Arrow ran up and shook out his silver hair he was a hanyou. He growled and jumped onto Sesshomaru and pulled him to the ground. They tossed and turned and played. They were both just pups. Sesshomaru stood and shook out his hair. He started back toward home wondering about is mother and how well she was. He listened to Arrow's breath and smiled at his cousin. He growled and started to run forward in play. _

Meanwhile Inuyasha hunted. He shook his hair and cringed. He had ran all night. He killed a rabbit and sat down to eat. He finished off his meal and started back running. He shuddered as he smelled a human village. His ears twitched in fear and anger. He ran around and continued quickly on his path. He ran throughout the day. As night fell he saw the western castle. He entered and panted. He rushed through the main doors and whimpered at his cousin. He lowered his ears and cowered.

Arrow looked in wonder at Inuyasha. He did not want to be a demon lord but Sesshomaru had vanished and so he had to take the throne. He walked up to his cousin and asked.

"What is the matter Inuyasha? I believed that you had died as well. It has been many years."

"I know Arrow. I found Sesshomaru. He is a slave. I need him free. Please help me. I was a slave. He granted me freedom at his expense. Please go and free him."

"I will. I am glad to know that he is alive. But it will be awhile before I can do anything Inuyasha. Maybe you should head into your room and rest. You look more dead than alive."

"Thank you. I am tired and injured. They helped me. Goodnight Arrow."

Inuyasha met the black eyes of his cousin and smiled. He then limped toward his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed asleep before he hit the pillow.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru woke as night fell. He heard Kagome's breath in the other room sleeping. He shook his head. And looked out the window. He blinked and smiled up at the moon. He sighed and thought of his mother.

_Sesshomaru walked into his mother's open arms. She smiled at him and laughed. "What has gotten in to you my son?" "Nothing mother. I was just wondering about the world. Why is father always away?" " He must protect us and his lands. He is a demon lord after all. Much like yourself. One day you will succeed your father and become a ruler. You are destined for great things my son. I believe that and in you." " Mother. I love you." Sesshomaru sighed and hugged his mother and started to cry. She shushed him and wiped the tears away. She then started to tickle her son and watched as he laughed. They walked outside and into the gardens together. She started to tell him stories about his father. _

Sesshomaru sighed and thought over things. He wondered if he could trust this master. He decided to give her a chance. He walked back into his corner and curled up for sleep. He drifted back into slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Please give me three reviews for this chapter. I will update soon if I can get them. Please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And kagome feels guilty. Thanks and please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. I am making no profit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke early the next morning. He yawned showing fangs and whimpered. He looked at his stomach and sighed as the wound was healed. He stood and stretched. He walked out of the bedroom and sniffed around till he found the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of meat and started to eat. He remembered her reassurance and smiled as he felt that he may not be beaten. He ate then sniffed Kagome out and entered her bedroom and kneeled beside the bed to wait. He wondered what would happen.

Kagome woke and blinked she met gold eyes and yawned. She shook her head and sat up and smiled at Sesshomaru. She slowly stood and walked into her closet and changed clothes. She walked out and headed down the hall and into the dinning room to eat.

Sesshomaru followed and kneeled at her feet. He wondered what had happened to Arrow's father. His elder brother. Then he shook off the feeling he had vanished long ago before Sesshomaru became a slave. He just missed his family.

Kagome finished her food and commanded Sesshomaru to follow her. She walked to the stables and got on a horse and started to trot out of the home area. She looked back and saw Sesshomaru right behind and beside her horse. She smiled and continued on to the north into a new town that they had never been in before. She rode up to the inn and dismounted. She then clipped a leash onto Sesshomaru's collar and led him down the way.

Sesshomaru picked up the scent from long ago again only it was stronger. He snapped his head up and whined. He turned and tried to go away toward the scent then he felt a tighten and lowered his head and followed Kagome. He was distracted he knew that it was his elder brother and the first son to Inutashio. He wondered where he was and what he was thinking.

Kagome shook her head and looked at Sesshomaru and told him to lead. She followed him into the main square. There she saw a cart. She followed him to a cage that held a demon boy. She gasped as she met dead eyes. She released Sesshomaru's leash and walked to the trader.

"How much for the demon in that cage?"

"100,000 thousand yen. He is one of a kind. The son to Inutashio and Midoriko. He is the king of demons. He is most likely worth more than that. But I'll sell him for that amount."

"No. You will sell him for less. I'll give you half of that. It looks like he needs help and food. Now what do you say? He is obviously damaged badly."

"Fine lady. He's yours now. Your right that price is fine. Good luck oh. His word is "Control" It will subjugate him. Though I doubt you will need it."

Kagome nodded and walked to Sesshomaru. She had paid the man. She walked inside the cage and attached Sesshomaru's leash to the demon's collar. She led him out and had Sesshomaru pick him up. She then led Sesshomaru back to her horse and mounted and they rode home. They arrived at nightfall. Kagome sighed and led Sesshomaru into the hot spring. She smiled at the demon he was holding and told Sesshomaru to lay him down.

The demon was named Silver. He cowered and backed away. He whimpered and lowered his head. His black hair was matted with his blood. His pale body was bleeding and caked with dirt. He lowered his body as close to the ground as he could and waited.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked out. He then stripped and stepped into the water and pulled Silver in after him. He met startled golden eyes just like his. He knew that though his brother appeared a full demon and was by blood that he was born a hanyou. He wondered how his brother was enslaved. Sesshomaru started to wash Silver. He always wondered why his brother was named that. Sesshomaru finished and stepped out of the water and dried off. He smiled as he saw Silver get out and walk to him. He dried Silver and then dressed him in a robe that was always there. He then put on his pants and walked out. He saw Kagome waiting and kneeled.

Silver whimpered and kneeled beside Sesshomaru. He shuddered as he realized he may have displeased his mistress.

Kagome told them both to stand and walked them into Sesshomaru's room. She looked at Silver and grabbed his collar then saw that it was stronger magic than what locked Sesshomaru. She sighed and looked to Sesshomaru having a feeling that her other slave would not answer.

"What is his name? And how do you know him Sesshomaru?"

"He is my brother. His name is silver. He vanished long before I was a slave. I never knew his fate until now. I am concerned about him."

"I see. Well Silver I will give you the same speech almost that I gave Sesshomaru. You will never be harmed here. You are safe. You can feel free to come and go or eat whenever you desire. I most likely will not bring both of you into town together. But you should make yourself content here. Now you have nothing to fear. My name is Kagome. You can call me that or Mistress whichever you prefer. Also you are allowed to speak. I will not hurt you for saying something."

Kagome turned and walked out of the bedroom and into her own room. She sighed and tossed herself onto the bed. She then slowly stood and walked down the hall and into the dinning room. She sat down beside her brother as servants came and laid out food. She started to eat while briefing Sota about her newest slave and how pricey he was. Though she knew that it was no really a concern as she was the protector of the sacred Jewel.

Silver looked at Sesshomaru then at the floor. He whimpered then walked out of the room and down the hall following his nose. He entered the dinning room and rushed to Kagome's side and kneeled at her feet. He whined and begged for food. He was trained to only eat from his master's hand.

Sesshomaru followed Silver and wondered what his brother was doing. He sat down on a chair near Kagome and helped himself to the food. He ate.

Kagome sighed and slowly figured out what silver wanted. She broke off a piece of food and fed him. Then she continued until he turned his head away. She smiled knowing that he was full. She then continued to eat for herself.

Silver whined and stood. He walked back into the bedroom and over to a corner. He lay down and drifted into a uneasy slumber remembering the day he broke.

"_You worthless mutt. I will break you. You think you are so special just because you are the king of Demons. You are nothing runt. You are a pest that should die. I would kill you myself if I was able. But No… You can't die. You are beyond immortal." A whip flashed and hit Silver's back with force. He yelped as growled as it continued to beat him down. He shook his head and finally whined. He lowered his eyes and said. "Please no more Master. Forgive me master. I apologize master." Silver whimpered as he was dropped to the floor. He cowered and kept his head bowed. He started to cry in silence. The years of pain and starvation had finally destroyed the king of demons. _

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked into the bedroom and lay down. He went into a light and dim sleep.

Kagome finished her food and walked into their bedroom and smiled. She left and went to her own room and to bed. She wondered what was coming in her life. She was hoping that she could get through to Silver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. I hope to get reviews on this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I am trying to go slower. I promise to make the chapters longer if you review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha. I am making no profit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke early the next morning before the sun has risen. She stood and stretched and walked outside and stepped into the hot spring. She sighed in the hot water and submerged. She started to clean her body. Then got out and dried and dressed once she was clean. She walked into the kitchen and started to fix herself breakfast. She took it into the dinning room and ate.

Silver woke and whimpered he looked around the room in confusion. Then he remembered that he was bought by a new mistress. He stood and walked out of the room still dressed in just a pair of pants. His black hair flowed around him. He walked into the dining room and saw Mistress Kagome. He rushed over and kneeled. He whimpered and looked at her hand.

Sesshomaru woke and stood and walked out into the woods. He wandered around wondering what he should do. He sighed and thought that this master may not be cruel. He settled down beside a river and looked over the water wondering about his life.

Kagome fed Silver and blinked then ate for herself. She smiled and knew that she would have to slowly build his confidence up so that he would eat on his own. She sighed and reached out her power and learned that Sesshomaru had left the house. She smiled and knew that him at least was trusting her word. She walked through the house and to the stables. She mounted and started to ride down a path toward the nearest village.

Silver whimpered and followed behind her. He knew his place was with his master. He wondered what he should be doing. He lowered his head as he walked and winced as the pebbles stabbed his feet and bruised. He knew that he would be hurt he just hoped that she would not beat him because of it.

They reached the village about a hour after they left. Kagome dismounted the horse and walked to Silver and connected a leash to his collar. She walked forward and knew he would follow. They walked together through the village and to the temple. Kagome walked inside and kneeled and started to pray at the altar.

Silver whined and kneeled behind her and looked around. He wondered why they had come here. He wished that he was brave enough to do what he wished. He wished that he would speak once more. He knew the other slaves scent and that he was his little brother Sesshomaru. But Silver also knew that his collar bound him tightly into Slavery. He wondered if he could free Sesshomaru. He knew that his powers were not locked away from him. He figured that he would try that night.

Kagome finished praying and got to her feet. She smiled and led Silver out of the area. They walked back to the horse and she mounted and started to trot away. Silver whined and followed staying right behind and beside her. They reached her home and Kagome dismounted and looked at sliver and told him he could go explore.

Silver whimpered and looked to the woods. He walked back and left her home and entered the woods. He lowered his eyes and wondered what would happen to him now. He howled and started to run. He followed Sesshomaru's scent and found his brother. He yelped and jumped toward Sesshomaru in a game of play.

Sesshomaru blinked and jumped away. He growled and bared his fangs. He then realized that it was silver and smiled. He started to play back with his brother. Sesshomaru finished the game as the sun set and caught them both a rabbit they ate and then headed back to Kagome's home.

Silver stopped Sesshomaru before they left the woods. Silver placed a hand on Sesshomaru's collar and forced his magic into it. He felt the collar break into two pieces. He backed up and let them fall to the forest floor. Silver spoke knowing that he would be punished for it.

"Run Little Brother. Get to safety."

Silver then gasped as his collar tightened. He dropped to the ground as the pain became to intense.

Sesshomaru picked him up in his arms and ran back to their bedroom. He placed Silver in a corner then followed Kagome's scent and found her in the library. Sesshomaru coughed then spoke.

"I am free now. May I remain with you Kagome?"

Kagome blinked and nodded. She stood and walked to him and felt his neck and then asked. "How? How are you free? I couldn't find a way."

"My brother. Silver had the power. He freed me. Kagome. Please do not punish him. The collar punished him for speaking already."

"I promise I won't harm him. Use the bed Sesshomaru. You are free now. I am glad."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked back into his bedroom. He saw Silver and walked over and pulled him into a hug. Sesshomaru then laid down on the bed after releasing Silver. Sesshomaru went to sleep it was night.

Silver whimpered and looked around. He saw Sesshomaru on the bed and knew that he had to obey he had broken a law. He shuddered and stood and winced as his boy protested the move. He walked following Kagome's scent into her bedroom. He kneeled at her feet beside the bed and whimpered. He was pleading and saying he was sorry. He lowered his head and licked her feet.

Kagome giggled and patted his head. She pulled him into the bed and stroked his back and hummed softly. She then lay down and drifted into slumber.

Silver whined and crawled from the bed and dashed back into Sesshomaru's bedroom. He lay down and curled up in a corner and went to sleep. He was terrified about what his master might do.

Meanwhile Arrow looked over the grounds of his castle. He wondered about what was left of his family. He knew that soon he would need to go and save Sesshomaru. He wondered what he was meant to do for his cousin. He also wondered if his father was alive.

Inuyasha lay in his bedroom and slept hard. He turned over and rubbed a scar that was itching. He knew that his cousin still cared for him and what was left of their small family. Inuyasha dreamed that they were all together and safe once more.

The next morning Kagome woke. She stood and stretched and realized that she was alone. She smiled and figured that Silver had gotten scared. She walked into the hot spring on the property and bathed. She dried and dressed then headed into the kitchen and fixed two plates of food and sat down and started to eat hers.

Silver woke and whimpered. He stood and sniffed the air and walked to Kagome and took a risk and settled into the chair beside her. He looked at the food and her and started to eat after receiving a nod.

Sesshomaru woke and walked into the kitchen. He fixed himself breakfast and carried it into the dinning room. He settled down in a chair and started to eat. He smiled at Kagome and spoke.

"I'll wander around the woods today. I believe."

"That's fine. Silver can go with you. I'm sure you both will have fun. I'm going to stay inside and help my little brother."

Sesshomaru nodded and concentrated on the food. He finished and returned the empty plate into the sink.

Sesshomaru walked out grabbing silver and pulling him with him. They entered the woods together and started to play. Silver barked in joy and raced around Sesshomaru. He whimpered then and lay down and waited for the pain. He cowered from his brother.

Sesshomaru was confused and picked Silver up and held him. He walked to a stream and settled down beside it. Sesshomaru laid silver beside him and watched his brother.

Silver whimpered and closed his eyes and drifted into slumber knowing better than to ever speak. They stayed together until night came upon the land. Sesshomaru pulled silver up and they hunted. They ate their kill and then headed home. They entered Sesshomaru's bedroom. Sesshomaru lay on the bed and got comfortable and then watched Silver.

Silver whimpered and curled into a small ball in the corner. He whimpered in fear.

Kagome had stayed in the library all day. She walked into her bedroom after eating dinner and lay down. She drifted into slumber. She wondered what the next day would bring.

Silver drifted into slumber and was assaulted by memories. Of before he became a slave.

_Silver walked along a ocean ridge. He smiled and wandered over the land. He called upon his power and shifted into a massive black dog. He rushed home and found some cat demons attacking. He fought back and killed them with help from his father. He then howled his song and asked the netherworld to engulf the dead souls. He walked away feeling stronger than before. He left his home and wandered south. He walked along the ridge and ran through the spray. He barked in joy and shifted into human form. He saw a human village and walked forward casting a spell to hide his golden eyes to make them appear brown. He then retracted his claws and entered. He saw a young girl run up crying. She said. "Please you must be the one. Save my mommy." "I'll see what I can do. I make no promises." Silver walked farther and saw many dieing he shuddered and followed the girl into a ramshackle hut. He looked inside and saw the woman. He walked over and placed his hand over her heart and called upon his powers to heal. He then smiled and looked at the girl. "What is your name?" "Keya. My name is Keya." "Your mother will live Keya. Goodbye." Silver turned and walked away. Not knowing that the girl would one day become his mate. He would save her life in many years. _

Silver blinked and yawned. He sniffed and curled back up and drifted back to sleep. He wondered what he should be doing and why he was remembering his past. He hated his life before even though he was happy. He hated remembering it hurt to much to know that it will never be that way again.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Please review. I need reviews to feed my muse. I love all my reviewers. I am pleased that you like the story. Please check out the other one I posted it is about silver and Kagome. It will not have Sesshomaru until much later. Thanks and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing Of Inuyasha. I make no profit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver woke early the next morning. He blinked at the sunlight and remembered his love. He turned his head away and stood. He walked from the bedroom outside and perched in a tree. He looked at the blue sky and wondered what it meant to be free.

Kagome woke and walked outside and into the hot spring. She saw silver and smiled thinking that he was becoming more comfortable. She sighed in the hot water and relaxed. She closed her eyes and soaked. She knew she would get out soon.

Sesshomaru woke and walked from the bedroom. He went into the kitchen and ate. He then left the house and ran into town at top speed. He smiled as he walked along. He looked in at shops and then saw a slaver headed for him. He dashed into the woods and hid. He wondered what would happen. He didn't want to kill the human.

The slaver followed Sesshomaru and tossed a rope around his neck and twisted it. The rope tightened cutting off Sesshomaru's breath.

Sesshomaru gasped and dropped. He whimpered as a collar was placed around his neck. He wondered what he had done. He was free now. Then he realized that here he was not really free. He could always be captured again. He had started to love Kagome. As a last effort Sesshomaru howled for help mainly Silver.

Silver heard the howl and raced toward Sesshomaru. He watched as the slaver placed his brother inside a cage. Silver growled and walked forward and reached inside the cage and broke the collar. Then he melted the bars and spoke.

"This time return home. Go Sesshomaru."

Silver then dropped like had before. The pain overrode his senses. He knew nothing else.

Sesshomaru picked up Silver and ran. He dropped Silver off in the bedroom back at Kagome's home. Sesshomaru sniffed out Kagome now In the library. He walked inside and looked at her.

"I have to return home. Take care of my brother."

"Goodbye Sesshomaru. I hope you remain safe and sound. I promise to take care of Silver."

Sesshomaru turned and walked from the room and left the house. Then he dashed into the woods and started to run. He called on his power and shifted forms. He ran with all his speed and strength he knew he must return home even though his heart ached for leaving Kagome. He was unsure why. He also didn't want to leave Silver behind but knew that a slave without their master was a dangerous thing. It was safer for silver to remain with Kagome.

Kagome sighed and looked at the book she had been reading. She smiled down and wondered what she should do. She knew that Silver was hers and would most likely remain hers. She sat the book to the side and walked into the bedroom of Silvers. She saw him curled up in a corner. Kagome blinked and walked over and stroked his hair. She smiled and spoke soothingly to him. She hugged him once he had stopped trembling. She knew that he was in pain.

"Silver. Sesshomaru is gone. You must remain here and safe. I promise to not harm you."

"Yes Mistress. I apologize Mistress."

Silver the cringed as the collar punished him again for speaking. He knew that he needed to make himself clear and he hoped that she wouldn't add to his pain. He backed away and looked her in the eyes. He whimpered and lowered his head and waited for the word.

Kagome shook her head and walked out the door and down into the kitchen. She fixed a dish of food and brought it back up to him. She smiled and placed it in front of him and said "eat up."

Silver whimpered and lowered his head to the food and started to eat. He polished off the bowl quickly and looked back up at her and lowered his head wondering what he should do. He knew that the pain would begin again if he spoke.

Kagome turned and took the dish back into the kitchen. She finished and headed into the study. She sat down and started to work. She saw a request for her to meet in three days at the miko gathering. She stood and walked into the bedroom and led Silver outside and into the stable. She tied him to her horses saddle pack by a leash then mounted and started to trot away.

Silver whined and followed he had no other choice. He lowered his head as he jogged to keep pace. He wondered where they were going. He was full and just desired sleep.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru ran until he reached the castle walls. He had deviated around towns and villages. He shifted into human form and entered the castle. He walked forward and headed into the main hall and saw Arrow and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru spoke up.

"My family. I am home now. It is good to see you both again."

Arrow and Inuyasha ran toward him and hugged. Together they laughed and Arrow happily. Arrow released Sesshomaru looked into his eyes.

"Who freed you cousin?"

"Silver. He is alive. I know it is different. But he is alive. He set me free. Now I can return to being the Lord of The West."

"Yes. You will. You are the true ruler. It is better this way."

Arrow then walked with Sesshomaru into the dinning hall. They sat down and started to eat.

Sesshomaru finished and yawned he was tired from his run. He said goodnight and looked sadly at his family and headed into his old bedroom and lay down and went to sleep.

Arrow and Inuyasha finished their food then turned to each other.

"This is great. Sesshomaru is free. Now we can win and enslave the humans and free Silver."

"Yeah. They are cruel monsters. But do you think Sesshomaru will go along with this?"

"He should. They harmed him as well."

Arrow headed into the study and started to work on papers. He was bored and knew that he had to manage the west lands until Sesshomaru was ready to go back to leading.

Inuyasha walked into his bedroom and went to sleep it was turning into night.

Meanwhile Kagome led Silver on into a meadow in the woods. She sighed and dismounted the horse and unchained Silver and started a fire. She looked in her saddle bag for food and found none. She sighed and looked at silver pleadingly.

Silver nodded and sniffed and raced and caught two rabbits he brought them back to her and lowered his head and kneeled. He wondered if that would be enough to please her. He feared her anger.

Kagome smiled and sat the rabbits over the fire and started to cook them. She continued until they were done and she handed him his then ate hers. After that she tied the horse to a tree and lay down under the tree and drifted off to sleep.

Silver whimpered and jumped into a branch and closed his eyes and went to sleep dreaming of being free.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: please leave me a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wait for the next. I promise things will start to change. It was short because it was a transition chapter.


End file.
